Through the ash
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Much was lost that day, an entire civilization crumbling beneath the ashes, but before the fall, there was happiness to be gained. Set in Turtlefriedrice's PompeiiAU


**So this is kinda a collab with Turtlefriedrice because this is set in her PompeiiAU from her fic 'Beneath the ash'. Make sure to read it because it's awesome ^^ Thank you for betaing, Lunarshores ^^**

With the sunlight filtering through the curtains of his open windows, Izo draped Smoker's red cloak around his shoulders, covering his naked body. Smoker was in the middle of redressing by the bed, his protective gear giving him no trouble as he had years upon years of experience with the armour. Just like Izo had experience with pleasuring the other while words of praise and adoration were whispered into his ear only for the affection to turn cold as soon as they were done. Taking the cloak, the general's last piece of clothing, was Izo's final rebellion, a futile attempt at trying to keep him there for a moment longer. After all, his whole life was in that house with Smoker as his only company whenever the general decided to grace him with a visit.

He was frustrated, of course, but it would all be worth it if Smoker stayed for longer, his wife be damned to hell. Having only one exclusive customer that paid well enough was a rarity in his line of work, but Izo had to admit it was nothing like what he had expected. Freedom was a commodity he no longer possessed, his body nothing but a tool in the hands of a possessive jealous general. He was the only constant in Izo's life, him and a single low ranking soldier that stood guard by the door during these visits.

The red fabric, its touch so familiar on his skin, was soft around him, covering him from the base of his chin to the tips of his toes. His eyes were set on the other's form, Smoker's gaze fixed on tying the ornate guards around his wrists. It pained Izo to see the other lose interest in him so fast, any semblance of affection disappearing from Smoker's gaze. He couldn't really describe his feelings as love either, but it certainly wasn't an arrangement he still appreciated.

"I believe it's time we terminated our agreement," Izo spoke softly, the cloak pulled up just enough to cover his mouth as well. The words made Smoker stop and finally look at Izo, if only for a moment before he resumed his previous action.

"Why do you believe that?" His tone held no warmth, and it only solidified Izo's decision.

"I don't feel that this arrangement is in my best interest," he replied without looking away.

Finally done with his task, Smoker turned his attention to Izo, taking in his appearance and the way his own long red cloak looked much better on Izo's lighter figure. He walked towards Izo, his expression visibly softening as his hand came up to cup the other's face.

"I do all of this for your best interest," he spoke softly. "And I cannot bear to think of you in someone else's arms."

They were the words Izo wanted to hear, yet it felt less satisfying than he hoped for. Still, he smiled, knowing his request would go ignored.

"I promise I will come here more often," Smoker continued, lifting his other hand to stroke at Izo's cheek. "And no one else will ever touch you again." Closing the distance between them, Smoker pressed his lips against Izo's for a moment far too brief for the kiss to actually mean anything and just as swiftly, the general was once again out of his grasp, returning to his wife as if he had done nothing wrong.

Absentmindedly, Izo let the cloak slide down his shoulders and pool on the floor before he stepped closer to the window, just in time to see the general walk out of the house with the familiar soldier in tow. Smoker never looked back, only proving to Izo that none of his words were true, making him sigh in exasperation. He did, however, catch sight of the unfortunate soldier Smoker dragged with him every single time. Their eyes met, as they always did, since Thatch was the only one that looked back as they left after every visit. Izo was sure the remorse on the other's face was completely mirrored on his own. With a reluctant hand, he waved at the retreating soldier and earned a smile in return. It was far from the bright grin that used to grace Thatch's face, but at least it was honest.

Leaving the pile of red fabric where it fell, Izo returned to the bed and retrieved the white tunic he had worn prior to Smoker's visit, clasping it together on his shoulders and letting the hemline touch the ground like it would on any woman who was meant to wear it. He didn't bother with more layers on the account of not leaving the safety of the house, deciding to brush his hair just to try and preoccupy his mind with anything other than the memory of Thatch's eyes.

Not even an hour after Smoker's departure, the city shook for the first time. The distressed murmurs drifted through the windows, carried on a soft breeze that suggested all was well outside. Izo didn't let himself panic, sure all was well with the world, and there was nothing to worry about. After all, the sun was still shining and the sounds of the world beyond his humble four walls returned to the normal chatter. All was well, at least as well as it could be considering his own problems, the pool of red on his floor doing nothing more than reminding him of what his life had become.

No matter what menial task he took on, his mind followed a familiar path through his memories, cherishing the ones he had shared with a certain soldier so long ago and replaying them as his only solace in the empty house. It had already been years since the last time he was free to have anyone he wanted to share his bed, years since he enjoyed the touch of someone who actually cared for him. Years too long, he realized, but it had never been his decision. While he was reduced to a puppet in Smoker's control, Izo had to live with the knowledge that Thatch stood before his door knowing what he was doing with the general. Even with his less than noble occupation, Izo couldn't help but be disgusted by himself.

The ground shook again, rattling the walls and shocking Izo from his thoughts. Noise like rumbling of thunder sounded above the city, and shouts of panic pierced the air just outside the window. The shaking repeated itself, throwing Izo off balance and prompting more screaming from outside. As fast as he could, Izo made it to the window, and his eyes went wide from the sight. People were screaming as they ran in the streets, avoiding the cracked ground. Soldiers were appearing in the crowds, the red of their cloaks setting them apart from the civilians as they tried to calm the citizens. It didn't seem to work as far as Izo could see, the ground shaking with more force once again. A flash of panic went through him at the thought of being left behind in the face of what appeared to be the wrath of the gods. He wasn't foolish enough to think Smoker would come back for him if something were to happen.

With panic crawling under his skin and his eyes blown wide, Izo observed as flakes of ash marred the sky following another rumble. They floated on the breeze, and he couldn't help but notice how peaceful it looked if he ignored all the shouting and the commotion from the ground. Swiftly, he passed through the upper floor of the house, opening the window on the south side overlooking the mountains. It didn't take much to notice the ash and rumbling originated from the volcano that lay a short distance from the city.

The ash was falling from the sky in thick clumps, darkening the previously bright day, and Izo was numb. He backed away from the window but did nothing more to move. There was nothing for him to do. The soldiers in the streets below shouted instructions for the civilians to evacuate to the harbor, the free born citizens first while the slaves and former slaves were to wait. Even if he were born a free man, Izo had no hopes of being let onto a ship with the reputation he had. Everyone knew who and what he was, his occupation painting him a second rate citizen with no hope for leaving the city. His place was in the city, in his house. He was to pray to the gods that they would not ruin their town of Pompeii and its citizens that were not worthy of saving.

Izo was deaf to the panicked shouting from the streets, blind to the ash falling gently, sticking to the clean surfaces of the houses around his. His sole focus was the regret he harboured for years and the oppressing presence of a red general's cloak on the floor of his bedroom that signalled everything that went wrong with his life. He sank to the cold floor, his legs folding underneath him as he stared into nothing, mind wrapped around the single bud of a hope that at least Thatch might escape the city.

Thatch hurried through the city, fighting his way through the panicked people in an attempt to reach his destination before anything went horribly wrong. The first tremor alerted him, but no one else thought much of it, so he ignored it as well. Earthquakes were known to happen, after all, and nothing serious came from it. The second and third, however, shook him with fear. Fear for the city, fear for himself, but mostly fear that he would not get a chance to hold Izo again.

Smoker was still his superior, even in times of overwhelming panic that followed the first bouts of ash from the sky, and he wanted Thatch to remain by his side. He was not needed, he knew it, and it ripped him apart that Smoker still clung to his petty jealousy.

The ash fell from the sky like dirty snow, carried on a soft breeze from the top of the volcano, crushing all hope of a happy ending for any of them. Their orders became clear as the sky darkened; evacuate the civilians to the harbor and lead them to the ships. It was simple enough, many soldiers already leading the people through the streets, and Thatch tried to follow the orders given to him. Really, he did. He had a duty to uphold, orders to follow, and in such a time of crisis, the people would turn to the army for help. It was up to him to be there for those in need.

Still, as the rumbling from the volcano and the quaking of the ground continued, Thatch was doubting his decision to obey Smoker's orders. Seeing a blur of green hair run through the crowd towards the centre of the city was all it took to change his mind. If a commanding officer like Zoro could disobey direct orders and leave the civilians in favor of running towards the source of the disaster, so could Thatch.

He glanced around, trying to find Smoker in the fray so he could avoid the man, but the general was no where to be seen. It made things easier for him, slipping away unnoticed even if it hardly mattered anymore. Smoker, however, seemed to keep a keen eye on him, probably knowing what Thatch planned all along. With a strong grip, Smoker stopped him, ignoring the people around them.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled, and Thatch wanted to shout, he wanted to punch the other for the misery he caused over such stupid reasons. "He's not yours!"

Thatch's blood was boiling with rage as Smoker confirmed all his suspicions: for him, Izo was nothing but a toy, a pretty possession to keep to himself so it would remain untainted by unworthy hands such as Thatch's own. There was no real affection in Smoker's words, no love to be found, just pure greed and want to have something no one else does. Thatch broke free from the bruising grip and his fist connected with the other's face in a matter of seconds.

"You do not own him!" Thatch shook with rage, paying no mind to the other soldiers now looking at them nor the civilians that still hurried to their safety without a glance towards them. "And if I am to die today, I would much rather die with him."

Using the shock of the onlookers to his advantage, Thatch pushed through the crowd and disappeared into the fray, away from his fellow soldiers and his superior. His feet took him through familiar streets without so much as a second thought, his mind trained only on Izo and the hope he already escaped. He was deluding himself, of course, knowing full well that Izo wouldn't be granted permission to board a ship. There was always hope, though.

The crowd was almost non-existent as he drew closer to Izo's house, most of the people evacuated. At least the ones that were allowed on the ships. He hardly cared for anyone at the moment, though, anyone save for Izo, and Thatch ran faster, slipping on the street that was slowly being covered by the thick ash.

"Izo!" he called out as soon as the well known house appeared within his sight, caring little about whether the other could hear him or not. The layer of ash under his feet muffled the thundering of his footsteps in the empty street, the cataclysmic noise from the volcano doing nothing to help his voice carry to the house he was trying to reach. Even if it was becoming clearer by the moment that the whole disaster had only one possible outcome, Thatch couldn't bear to think of anything other than his destination and what he would find there.

The house seemed intact from the outside, if he ignored the layer of ash forming on every surface, but that still didn't reveal whether Izo was still inside. Thatch hurried as much as he could, his cloak shielding him from the oppressing ash as he finally reached the door he guarded so many times in the previous years yet could never enter. He was almost too nervous to finally throw the door open, feeling as if he was was breaking into a temple, but he found it hard to focus on the thought when he was so close to his goal.

Slowing his pace a little, he gently closed the door before going through the ground floor in search for Izo. He found nothing but the familiar place he hadn't seen in so long and smiled at the fact it had hardly changed since. With trepidation, he climbed to the upper floor and ran into the bedroom first, unable to decide whether he was relieved that Izo wasn't there or sad that he found nothing save for his general's cloak in a pile near the window. Still, he didn't give up, going through the rest of the rooms, slowly losing hope when he finally found what he had been looking for.

Izo was on the ground close to an open window, staring as the ash drifted into the room with red rimmed eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Izo," he breathed out and the other snapped to attention, turning towards him with a slow motion before a gasp left his lips.

"Thatch?" he asked, his voice small as he wore several emotions on his face. Thatch smiled before hurrying to close the window before he sank to the ground in front of Izo. The sky was darkening behind him with all the smoke rising and the ash carried by the wind, but he no longer cared; he was where he was supposed to be.

He wasted no time, lifting his shaking hand to Izo's tear stained face, wiping the moisture with his thumb. Words eluded him as he was, at long last, allowed to touch the other. Izo trembled under his touch, but his eyes were focused on him as if he weren't sure whether Thatch was really there or not. He seemed to come to a conclusion as his hands moved, gripping the other and pulling him close as if it were the last thing he'll do. For all they knew, it might be. For a moment, Thatch let himself conclude that even if they lived through the wrath of gods, Smoker would have his head for disobeying orders.

Still, he regretted nothing he had done since the apocalypse had started. He simply pulled Izo closer, holding him tight for a few moments before loosening his grip once again. Thatch stood, smiling in reply to the other's questioning looks before he reached down and gripped Izo under his knees and around his waist, lifting him off the floor with ease. Izo didn't question him, simply looping his arms around Thatch's neck as his hands tangled in the fabric of his cloak.

Thatch made it to the bedroom in a few steps, placing Izo on the unmade bed before he started for the window to close this one as well. It was a silly thing to think about at the moment, but Thatch couldn't stand the remnants of Smoker's presence in the room and after a moment of contemplation grabbed the cloak from the floor before throwing it out the window. He was being petty at the moment, but neither he nor Izo made an attempt to comment, so he simply closed the window and turned back to the bed where Izo sat, looking at him intently. Thatch unclasped his armor and arm guards, depositing them on the ground before removing his cloak as well. He was about to leave it on the floor as well, but Izo reached out for it, and Thatch walked to the side of the bed, sliding his cloak over the other's shoulders. He climbed onto the bed, pulling Izo into his lap with the fabric securely around him.

Leaning against the wall and holding Izo close, they both sighed in relief.

"I was afraid I would never see you again." Izo's voice was so soft, Thatch barely heard it over the noise from outside. His arms wound tighter around Izo's body in reply, feeling it was clear he thought the same. "You should go now," Izo continued, and Thatch froze at his words. "You still have time to get to the harbor and away with a ship, you can save yourself."

Izo was avoiding his eyes, his face tilted downward in an attempt to hide it from Thatch, but he was having none of that. With a firm hand, he tilted Izo's chin up until their eyes met.

"I would never leave without you," he said, his smile honest and light. Even if he were able to board a ship and save himself, he wouldn't do it. There was nothing left for him outside of that room, no life nor future, no matter how the day ended. He would never leave Izo again, certain that Smoker could no longer step between them. They were free.

Izo smiled back, relief taking over his features. This was it. Neither of them planned on leaving anymore as they were finally together and at peace with their fate.

"I'm sorry," Izo said, and Thatch immediately knew what it was about. "I never should have agreed to this arrangement, I…" Thatch pressed his lips against Izo's to stop the words from coming out. He knew all of it was a mistake, but he had never blamed the other for any of it. They were simply unlucky, even more so if he chanced a glance at the ash now smothering the outside world. With no regard to the ends of the earth outside the window, Thatch closed his eyes and slid his lips against Izo's for the first time in too long.

Izo slid his arms around Thatch's neck, desperately trying to make up for the time they had lost now that they were granted a small window of a second chance. He never let the comforting weight of Thatch's cloak fall from his shoulders, Thatch's arms snaking under it to hold Izo's waist in a most familiar way. Some things were impossible to forget, both of them could agree on that, no matter how long it had been.

Kissing him felt like breathing after almost drowning. Thatch couldn't pull away, ignoring the increasing noise from outside and the shaking of the ground beneath them. The entire house was rattling, the weak wooden doors creaking and the windows threatening to break from the force of it. Sounds of crashing and breaking of the weaker structures in the neighborhood joined the commotion of sounds, forceful enough to break their kiss.

The sky was no longer visible in the slightest, thick dark clouds obscuring it and raining ash. Or at least it looked as if it was coming from the clouds, reminding Thatch of the snowstorm he had witnessed a long time ago. Except, instead of the bruising cold, the air was growing warmer by the minute while the rain of ash grew thicker.

Izo's back was turned to the window, and he did nothing to even attempt glancing at the world beyond their own safe haven. There was no realistic chance of the house withstanding whatever it is that was coming for them and the city, but he no longer wanted to waste time thinking of the end that appeared to be inevitable. It was a blessing, if he were honest, the apparent wrath of their gods freeing him from Smoker's clutches hopefully once and for all.

Still, he had no time to lose with the tremors growing stronger, despite it seeming impossible only moments ago. As swiftly as he could, Izo shifted in Thatch's lap until he was straddling the other's waist, the cloak still securely around his shoulders and his hair falling in messy strands before his face. Thatch only secured the grip he had on the other's waist, letting his chin rest on Izo's shoulder and his nose bury in the soft locks, breathing in the scent he had missed dearly. He let Izo cover them both with the worn cloak as if it would protect them from the world and its end.

"I wish we had more time," Izo whispered against his neck. "There was so much I wished for with you."

It was a bittersweet notion, hearing such words for Izo's lips when the only thing they didn't have at the moment was, in fact, time.

"I know," Thatch spoke, his lips brushing against the skin of Izo's neck as his hold around the other tightened. He no longer had time to even let go, not that he wanted to anymore, not after all the time without each other. "I know…" he repeated, his grip that much tighter as he shut his eyes, letting Izo's presence wash over him.

Another bout of rumbling sounded from outside, louder this time, followed by an earthquake stronger than all of those before. Izo jolted in his arms, gripping him tighter around his neck, and Thatch could feel the other's heartbeat quicken its pace. The entire house shook as several windows shattered and walls started crumbling around them. Part of the roof collapsed, and Thatch turned around, placing Izo between himself and the wall in a poor attempt to shield him if the roof fell completely.

The ash started drifting through the cracks, gently flying through the room and settling around them. The air was stifling and hot, making it harder to breathe and easier to panic as the knowledge that this really was the end sank in.

"We are going to die." It wasn't a question, and Thatch didn't even begin to try and reply, doing his best to at least offer some semblance of comfort to the other. He kissed Izo again, trying to distract him if only for a short moment and for his own peace of mind, he had to admit.

"I'd much rather die here than leave without you," Thatch told him as he broke the kiss, meaning every word of it. The past few years were only barely bearable because of the simple fact that Izo was alive and well, something he wouldn't have as comfort had he listened to the other and escaped while he still had the chance.

Izo pressed closer, a soft cough leaving his lips as the amount of ash grew in the room, the roof above them swaying dangerously. For a brief moment, Thatch cursed his own recklessness for taking off the armor, but he would not leave Izo for even a second to put it back on. He would have to protect the other with his own body if there was no other option.

An earth shattering explosion and a renewed rumbling of the ground, however, served to prove his attempts would be futile. The temperature was rising, the ash coating the room and the cloak they were still covered with. Izo drew it over his head, pleading for Thatch to follow, and he couldn't find it in himself to refuse, knowing full well it would probably be the last thing he could do for the other.

"You should have saved yourself," Izo told him in the feigned safety of the cloak. Despite his words, Thatch could see Izo was glad he had not left and the feeling was mutual. "You could have left…"

Thatch smiled despite the situation and the lack of oxygen, burrowing his face in the crook of Izo's neck once again. "I know…" he said once again. He could have, Thatch knew that very well, he could have been out on the open sea already, watching from a safe distance, but it wouldn't have been right. It was clear to him that they were meant to die together.

"Izo?" he whispered as he felt the other's breathing slow in the overwhelming heat. "I promise I will find you in the afterlife," he said and he meant it, hoping he would get a chance to at least make up for the time they had lost. "I will find you, and I will never let you go again."

The room felt as if it were burning around them, the rest of the room crumbling in a wave of heat and unbearable noise, yet he felt nothing save for Izo in his arms and a promise whispered with his last breath until there was nothing left.

xXx

"Professor! Professor!" one of the students shouted from the other side of the dig, drawing attention from every single person present. "Professor Nico, we found something!"

Robin lifted her head from the smaller finds Izo was sketching in the tent and looked at the student made his way towards them. Her face was one of perfect calm, but Izo could tell she was strongly disapproving of such pollution of her important dig with unnecessary noise. It was almost enough to bring a smile to his face, but he fought it for the sake of not getting on her bad side.

"Well, come on," she said, rising from her seat and prompting Izo to follow. "I'm sure there is something for you as well."

He did as he was told with a chuckle, securing his sketches of the ceramics on the table before they set out to meet the students that waited for them. Usopp was nervous as he stood in front of the tent, seemingly aware of his over the top excitement.

"What did you find?" Robin asked as they walked across the grounds with Usopp leading the way.

"I believe it's a soldier wrapped in his cloak," he said with an excited grin. "We dug him out in what looks like a collapsed house, but so far we can only recognize the fabric of the cloak and sandals on feet that weren't covered."

Robin nodded with a faraway look on her face, but Izo could tell she was slowly falling into excitement herself.

"There was also some intricate jewelry found in the same room that seems to be preserved well, but needs to be cleaned thoroughly," Usopp continued, but Robin was zoning out as they reached their destination. Izo could clearly see the red remnants of the soldier's cloak, recognizing it with ease as they've already found another soldier wearing the same garment. Well, a soldier and his lover, as Robin liked to remind him. If there was one thing she was proud of, it was the couple she discovered in this very city. They had known the city was full of people yet to be discovered, but it was still amazing whenever they found even the tiniest of objects.

Finding a person, however, was a completely different experience, humbling them both as they were granted a chance to catch a glimpse of a life long extinguished, but preserved perfectly under the very thing that had destroyed them all. The students around the find stepped aside, letting Robin and Izo take over. After all, the professors were the ones that handled the fine cleaning and revealing of each find.

Armed with gloves, brushes and a lot of patience, they set out on discovering just who was hiding inside the red cocoon. Clearing the hardened lava took the longest, but despite how careful they had been, pieces of the cloth were simply not saved. Still, as the remaining pieces were gently removed, Robin couldn't suppress a smile at the first sight of darkened hands still clutching at the, presumably, soldier's wide back. Izo didn't need further clarification to know they had uncovered another heartbreaking story that met its end under the ashes of Mount Vesuvius.

Still, this sight of unfortunate lovers sent chills down Izo's spine, an eerie sense of déjà vu taking a hold of him as he stood before the soldier that died with his face buried in the crook of his lover's neck. With barely any interest, he listened to Robin talk of the man and the woman protected by his body, a woman that was most likely a prostitute, but he heard almost none of it. He wanted to protest, tell her that it wasn't a woman, yet he could hardly explain why.

Shaking away the strange thoughts, Izo picked up the jewelry found near the lovers and turned back towards their tent, hoping the feeling of utter loss would fade by the time he started documenting the newfound items.


End file.
